La mentira de la Sakura Doll
by FumeiSama
Summary: La muñeca del pelo rosa y ojos verdes que no habla. No sonríe. Es enigmática. Es adorable. Es molesta. Es inteligente. Es una muñeca maldita, y echará su maldición sobre él. *¿Anti-SS?, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribí la historia. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía, Sakura es una muñeca, Itachi va regalando muñecas perdidas que encuentra por ahí, Sasuke es un paranoico… (nada nuevo), todo esto es mentira.

**Nota: **Itachi tiene dieciocho años y Sasuke nueve.

**Personajes que aparecen: **Itachi,Sasuke y Sakura (o al menos, una muñeca).

**Resumen:** La muñeca del pelo rosa y ojos verdes que no habla. No sonríe. Es enigmática. Es adorable. Es molesta. Es inteligente. Es una muñeca maldita, y echará su maldición sobre él.

* * *

><p>—Sasuke. Piensa en ella como en cuando perdiste a tus dos primeros juguetes<em>.<em> ¿Los recuerdas todavía? —Me insiste Itachi por enésima vez. Pero me seguiré negando.

No quiero saber nada de esa muñeca de pelo chicle podrido.

Mirándome con esos ojos inexpresivos de un feo color verde.

Mientras su piel de fina porcelana se podría arañar con una uña.

Ella nunca ríe, nunca habla, nunca llora. Ella se limita a quedarse callada y observarme a mí y a Itachi fijamente.

Sin embargo, Itachi gana y me presiona para que acepte. Solo porque mis dos primeros juguetes que perdí y las otras versiones de esta muñeca iban a juego.

Itachi me deja a solas con la muñeca, la cual la deposita lentamente en el suelo, y ella se queda mirándome, sin decir palabra.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunto con rabia. No necesito que me digan su nombre. Sé perfectamente que es una "Sakura Doll" y que no habla.

Ella me mira, callada, observando todos mis movimientos. Sin pestañear. ¿Para qué iba a pestañear una muñeca?

—Bien, Sakura la Fea —le digo, inventándome su apodo sobre la marcha—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de Itachi y de mí?

No dice nada. No contesta. No respira.

Aparto de un manotazo al osito de peluche que está enfrente de mí, con el que jugaba hace escasos segundos.

Sé que Itachi dice que soy muy mayor para jugar con esas cosas pero como tengo una vida feliz, saco buenas notas y adoro a mi familia, no necesito nada más. Me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mí.

En unos pocos segundos, me tiro sobre la muñeca, estampando su cara contra el suelo.

Su expresión no cambia. Me enfurece más. Me da rabia que no contesten a mis actos.

Papá y mamá, que están de viaje, me ignoraban cada vez que me portaba mal, fingiendo que no existía.

Itachi entra alarmado en la habitación, me coge de los brazos y me aleja de la muñeca mientras yo pataleo, grito y protesto como el niño que soy.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar algo tan delicado!

Itachi se acerca a la muñeca, la levanta, le coloca el vestido, el lazo de la cabeza. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no es capaz de sentir miedo, o de darle las gracias a Itachi.

Itachi me mira duramente. Dice que me va a castigar mucho tiempo si no dejo en paz a la muñeca Sakura la Fea.

Yo no paro de protestar, de gritar que no fue culpa mía.

Trato de abalanzarme otra vez sobre ella y romperla, pero Itachi me levanta en el aire y me grita, con lágrimas en los ojos, que me detenga.

Nos estamos… distanciando.

Itachi. Oh, Itachi. No te das cuenta de que Sakura la Fea nos está intentado alejar el uno del otro.

Es una maldición.

Es una muñeca maldita.

Haré algo por los dos. Esta misma noche.

Voy a hacerla añicos. A destruirla.

Voy a… ir a la habitación de papá y mamá, donde la has acoplado por toda la cara, y la tiraré por el balcón.

Ahora mismo.

Prepárate, "Sakura Doll".

Vivimos en un octavo piso.

Tu pelo rosa de imitación.

Tus ojos de gato disecado.

Y tu ridículo cuerpecito serán aplastados contra el suelo.

Ahora mismo…

Itachi está fregando los platos, no nos va a oír.

…

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una expresión de terror?

¡Tonterías! Las muñecas no sienten.

Lo sabía, estás maldita…

…voy a acabar contigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>_

La verdad, todo en este drabble es una mentira.

Itachi no le está regalando una muñeca a Sasuke. Le está pidiendo que deje a Sakura (una niña de verdad) que se quede a vivir con ellos, pues los _dos primeros juguetes que perdió _(los padres de Sasuke muertos) _iban a juego con las otras versiones de la Sakura Doll _(los padres de Sakura, que murieron junto a los de Sasuke). Sasuke siente como Itachi va prestándole más atención a la muñeca, que se supone que no puede hablar (Sakura recibe tal shock que deja de hablar y reír) y se pone celoso. Al final termina tirando a Sakura por el balcón.

La verdad, odio el SasuSaku, casi tanto como al NaruHina –nada supera a ese último. ºAº Si quieren matarme por mis opiniones, háganlo.

¬¬ Si es que… A _todos_ nos gusta esa pareja en la que se ve que a Sasuke solo le interesa matar a Sakura, claro que sí. Ah, y aunque ella esté consciente de ello, da igual, le sigue queriendo con más fuerza que nunca, sin cuestionarse nada, incluso se deja. (¬¬ o rly people?)


End file.
